Good morning part two
by HanableKing28
Summary: someone asked me to add on to part one so I did. but I wont be adding anymore to this story. just Hermione having breakfast with Harry and Draco talking about how good life is going for them.


I rushed through the busy streets of London.

I was late for my meeting with Harry and Draco.

I finally stopped in front of the small cafe and immediately saw Harry's mop of black hair through the front window.

I made my way inside, this place was full. The noise of chatter filled the room just as the smell of freshly ground coffee.

"Hey guys." I said as I approached their table, Draco lifted his had from the menu and smiled warmly at me. We had actually become close friend when he had stopped being such a dick. The company that he works for did business with the company that I'm a part of.

We had developed a working relationship and respected each other. When he and Harry started dating we became good friends.

"Hey mione." He said put his menu down.

"Hey Draco." I smiled at him.

Harry turned around and looked at me as he draped his arm across the back of the chair.

"How's my favourite girl?" he asked, his glasses sitting slightly askew on his nose.

"I'm great." I replied brightly. "Severus just woke me up late and I had only ten minutes to get ready. That's why I was late." I explained.

"Oh that's alright mione." Harry said as I took off my coat and draped it on the back of the chair before I sat down. The chair making an irritating scraping sound as I pushed my chair in.

Draco just sat there smirking at me.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Ok what is going on in that evil mind of yours?" I said as I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nothing at all. Just thinking that maybe the reason why you woke up so late is because you were having such exhausting sex all night long with my god father." He laughed as he said the last bit.

My mouth dropped open.

"Why you little." I just couldn't form words.

And the worst part is that what he said was probably true.

I felt my face heat up.

"Ah don't even try to deny it. I can see it all over your face that I am right about my assumptions." Draco said triumphantly.

"Shut up." I said weakly.

Suddenly we all burst out laughing.

"I will admit that what you just said is true. And I don't regret a second of last night." I bit my lip and looked at both their horrified faces and wore my own evil smirk.

"I really don't want to hear about how good your boyfriend is in bed." Harry said and turned his attention back to his menu. A smile still sitting on his face.

"I second that, what you and my god father do in private is your business. As long as you are able to walk the morning after then I don't need to know." He chuckled.

"There was that one time when I couldn't get out of the bed for a whole day." I put my finger on my chin.

"Hermione!" the both whined together.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok ok enough discussing my sex life." The both nodded in agreement. "So have you heard from Luna recently?"

I asked them.

Their faces lit up.

"What?" I perked up.

"Soon Neville and Luna will have little feet pitter patting across their house." Harry said.

"Seriously?" I squealed.

"Yeah, and it won't just be one pair of feet, or two pairs either." I'm sure that my eyes almost fell out of my head.

"She's going to be having triplets?" I breathed.

"Yes, isn't that amazing." Draco said as he leaned on the table with his elbows.

"And they have been trying so long to have kids." Harry added.

"She was practically glowing when she told us." Draco said.

Just then the waitress came and asked for our orders.

"I will just have a black coffee and the breakfast croissant. No chill on it though." I looked up and smiled at the young waitress. She was blond with a pixy cut, had big innocent looking blue eyes.

"I will have a cappuccino and an English muffin." Harry said.

"I will have the same as him." Draco said.

"Ok, will bring you your orders soon." She smiled brightly at us and collected our menus. I like her, she seemed nice enough.

"So you like your coffee like you like your men." Harry said smirking.

"Dark and bitter as hell." Draco added.

"Oh shut up, you guys aren't ones to talk."

"True." They chorused. Sometimes when they say the same stuff at the same time was creepy and the worst part was that they didn't seem to notice.

"So tell me how is the twins' shop going?" I asked. I haven't really had time to stay updated. But I was invited to a diner tonight at the burrow.

"Fred and George are doing great. They just hired a new assistant to help with things like stocking shelves and doing inventory." Harry said.

"And they have come up with a fair amount of new inventions that are going to give the teachers at Hogwarts a hard time." Draco said.

"That reminds me, will you guys be going to dinner tonight at the burrow?" I asked.

"Of course." Harry said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fleur and Bill will be ring their new baby and I will not miss seeing her again. She is such a sweet looking thing."

"I heard that everyone is going to be there, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, their new born, Lune, Neville, Sirius, his most recent girlfriend," we all shared a knowing look about his string of lovers, " and the whole Weasley family will be there." I said.

"Did you know that Ginny is bringing Cedric Digory?" Harry asked.

"Really? Had no idea." I said confusedly.

"Yeah, and I think that they are getting kind of serious." Draco said.

The waitress came and set own our drinks and went back for our food.

"To a not so bad life after all." I raised my glass for a toast.

"Here here." They chanted.

Life really was great.

_**I was asked to continue and I thought of this. But I will not be adding anymore to this story. I hope that you enjoyed reading this, so please review.**_


End file.
